ssufandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ver-mont
Welcome! Hi Ver-mont -- we're excited to have Seiya Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Constelações Olá Ver-mont. Eu estava precisando da sua ajuda para editar a página Constelações. Eu notei que é necessário criar uma seção para as constelações extintas ou obsoletas, já que duas delas (Cérbero e Rena) já foram representadas como armaduras (Então só seria necessário listar essas duas). Se possível, eu poderia ter acesso a edição da página? Como ela está trancada, eu preciso da sua permissão. Também, você poderia analisar o novo modelo do quadro de combates que estou tentando desenvolver? O antigo modelo estava muito divergente dos outros quadros (Charbox e golpes Secretos), então se você puder corrigir alguns detalhes do meu novo modelo... Agradeço. 108Specter 18:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Cavaleiros secundários de Lost Canvas Olá Ver-mont. Sou eu novamente. Obrigado por me dar acesso a página das Constelações, eu já acrescentei os novos Cavaleiros e a seção das constelações extintas. Enquanto eu editava, eu me lembrei que tinha de perguntar-lhe sobre esses Cavaleiros: http://imageshack.us/f/820/scan0016b.jpg/ Esses Cavaleiros de Lost Canvas possuem armaduras inéditas (Golfinho, Índio, Tucano, Coroa Boreal, Peixe-Voador, Erídano, Boieiro, Lebre, Cassiopeia e Girafa), e a minha pergunta é: Seria plausível fazer menção a eles na página das Constelações, apesar deles não terem nome? E se fizermos isso, deveríamos considerar essas armaduras em tom de branco como sendo de Prata? Ah, e também tenho outras duas perguntas sobre o artigo Costelações: 1- Seria plausível também fazer menção as versões alternativas do Shion, Dohko e Tenma (Os que aparecem em Next Dimension)? Tecnicamente, eles são personagens diferentes dos originais. 2- A Shaina e o Ichi ambos continuam com seus cargos no Omega. Ao invés de mencionar o nome do personagem de novo, seria bom deixar dessa forma? Shaina de Serpentário (Século XX / Omega) ou (Século XX ao Omega) 108Specter 20:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Lost Canvas Resposta Em relação as armaduras de cor clara, talvez possam ser bronze mesmo. Eu analisei alguns screenshots de LC e vi que as armaduras de Camaleão e Urso possuíam um tom prateado, mesmo sendo de bronze. Bem, como eu poderia fazer menção a eles na lista? Seria algo assim? Amazona de Lebre (Século XVIII) Cavaleiro de Golfinho (Século XVIII) E mais uma vez puxando o gancho, se formos citar esses Cavaleiros, também deveríamos citar aqueles de prata de LC que também não sabemos o nome, mas conhecemos a armadura e tiveram alguns destaques menores? No caso, o trio Cérbero, Flecha, Cocheiro; Hércules, Corvo, etc.? E eu tinha esquecido de mencionar, eu havia encaixado os Cavaleiros de ND na lista (Fora o Dohko, Shion e Tenma) e os posicionei entre o Cavaleiro de LC e o Cavaleiro da série clássica. Mas como você ainda está pensando num modo de aborda-los melhor, eu vou deixa-los nessa posição até você muda-los, se necessário. Bom, é só isso por enquanto. Obrigado pela ajuda. Ah, só uma pequena dúvida: Por que as letras dos meus posts estão sainda tão grandes? Eu ajustei elas para o tamanho normal e elas aparecem normais na preview, mas quando eu publico a resposta, elas mudam de tamanho. 108Specter 02:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Charbox (Seyuu) Mais uma vez, obrigado pelos conselhos. Os Cavaleiros de Prata secundários já estão na lista. Saindo um pouco do assunto das constelações, eu queria perguntar uma coisa sobre a Charbox. Você tem alguma maneira de alterar a parte sobre o seyuu? A Charbox vem automaticamente com a opção seyuus de LC. Teria alguma maneira de você criar a opção para seyuus da série clássica ou do Omega? 108Specter 23:54, May 13, 2012 (UTC)